


What goes up

by Actual_Wizard_666



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullying, How Do I Tag, M/M, Possibly multi chapter, Prompt Fic, Slow To Update, Tommy is a good big bro, tommy grew up with the Kaplans in this.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Wizard_666/pseuds/Actual_Wizard_666
Summary: The elevator doors in their apartment building closed, leaving him alone with his twin brother who was absolutely fuming. This was going to be a fun ride.





	1. Must fall down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckle84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckle84/gifts).



> I have been taking a bit of a hiatus with my other BillyTeddy fic as I still need to work out some things in it and I had this writing prompt in my English class that inspired this kinda. "Two people are trapped in an elevator, one is feeling strongly about something and the other just doesn't really want to talk." I am also giving this to beckle84 because her comments on my other fic kinda helped me get past some points in it and she had mentioned that she liked big bro Tommy.

The elevator doors in their apartment building closed, leaving him alone with his twin brother who was absolutely fuming. This was going to be a fun ride. Tommy turned on him and started ranting immediately. “Why didn’t you tell me that that no good Kesler was bothering you again? You said you would come to me for help if you needed it.” Billy really didn’t want to be having this conversation. He’s had a rough day, he was late to three of his classes due to Kesler’s grunts hiding his backpack on him, he made a fool of himself when he literally bumped into his crush in the hallway, and to top it all off he was greeted by none other than John Kesler and four of his cronies when he left the school building to go meet up with Tommy at his school. 

Tommy found him bruised and bloodied beside a trash can, and cursed the fact that he had to go to a separate high school from his twin. It wasn’t his fault that the microwave in the science room happened to blow up, well it could have been the fault of the teacher’s phone that he hid in it, but that’s not important. The teacher constantly gave his brother crap because she thought that he was Tommy, who wasn’t exactly the best student. “Little bro talk to me.” Billy curled into himself and watched the floor numbers go up, four floors to go. Tommy knew that the situation was not good if his brother didn’t argue with him calling him “Little Brother”, normally the brunette twin would bring up the point that they were the same age and that a few minutes don’t really matter. “What did he say this time?” Billy stayed silent, two floors to freedom, he planned on escaping into his room as soon as they got to their apartment. 

Tommy followed his gaze and with his years of knowing his brother he figured out what Billy was planning on doing as soon as the elevator doors opened. “Oh no you don’t little bro.” He said as he hit the elevator stop button and stood against the panel of buttons so Billy couldn’t start it up again. Billy looked at him in a mix of anger, fear, and then defeat. “Tommy.” Tommy stood his ground as Billy tried to get around him. “No way Bills, we are talking about this.” Billy slumped to sit on the ground, he had no energy to be arguing with his twin who seemingly never ran out of energy. When Tommy wanted to make sense of something he wouldn’t stop until it was laid out clearly in front of him to see what he should do about it. Seeing that Billy didn’t seem to be moving from his spot on the elevator floor, he sat down in front of him. “Tell me everything that happened today.” Billy took in a deep breath and told his twin all about his very chaotic day.

Tommy was positively seething by the end of the retelling of his brother’s day. He didn’t see Billy’s backpack anywhere when he found him, and after hearing about what happened throughout the day he now understood why. Those bastards. They always made his brother’s daily life a living hell. And the teachers do fuck all to help him. As for that Teddy guy Tommy constantly hears Billy fawning over, he hopes that Billy doesn’t get hurt by him. He found himself once again wishing that he was still in the same school as Billy. Kesler and his crew never dared to bother Billy whenever Tommy was around. “You really need to tell me when things like this happen, I will find a way to help you.” Tommy wasn’t really one for holding hands or hugging, but his little bro was an exception, he hugged his twin gently and then got up to start the elevator again. 

Billy smiled weakly at his brother, actually thankful for his brother forcing him to talk about what had happened. “Thanks Tommy.” It wasn’t often that Tommy was thoughtful and checked up on his brothers. Not that their younger brothers Aaron and Jacob really needed checking up on. Tommy and Billy nicknamed them the ‘Terror Twins’ for a reason. They could handle themselves fine. Billy however, he didn’t really have the confidence to stand up to people like his brothers did. He sometimes wondered if Tommy somehow absorbed all the confidence and left him with all the cautiousness and timidness. As opposed to Aaron and Jacob’s very much balanced personalities. But he and Tommy understood each other and how the other deals with things and they always tried their best to help the other.

The elevator door pinged and the doors opened into their hallway in their apartment building and Billy looked at Tommy before heading off towards their apartment. His brother finally letting him go try and patch himself up. Tommy stepped out of the elevator and followed on his heels to make sure his brother gets patched up properly before their parents and brothers get home. “Come on bro, let’s get you cleaned up. You look like shit.” Billy smirked at that and Tommy felt pride swell in his chest at having helped to make that happen. “At least I have an excuse as to why I look like shit. What’s yours?” Aaaaand that pride is hurt. It is very much hurt. But he’s happy that Billy is back to his usual sarcastic self. He clutches his hand to his chest in an over dramatic manner. “I’ve been betrayed by my own twin brother. How cruel has this whole world come to be?” Billy let out a genuine laugh at his brother’s antics and made his way to the bathroom, Tommy following him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy was no ordinary jock, he didn’t really consider himself a jock at all, but that’s what everyone thought he was. Yes, he happens to play basketball and is pretty muscular thanks to his recent growth spurt. But he also was a major nerd and just a year ago was just like the kids that his “friends” beat up on a daily basis. He felt really bad for one of those kids in particular. Poor guy was constantly harassed by John Kesler and his crew because he just so happened to be gay and Jewish. Teddy tried his best to get Kesler to stop torturing him, telling him that it isn’t cool and to back off but it never worked. He didn’t really know the guy all too much so he couldn’t really follow him around and be his protector. He knew his twin brother better, having done a couple projects with him before he was expelled. 

But Billy, Billy was special and Teddy just wanted to protect him from the world. Teddy was also different from the other “jocks” because he was gay, and he may have a bit of a crush on this boy who he so desperately wanted to help. Billy who bumped into him today and looked so….. Defeated. Sad. Scared. And so many other emotions that should not be on that beautiful face. He hears a noise in the locker room as the other guys start filing in after practice and snaps out of his slight daze of thoughts as he hears Kesler gloat about today’s beatdown on some guy to his cronies. “Did you see his face! It was priceless man. He looked so scared.” Teddy felt bad for whoever they could possibly be talking about, and silently hoped that it wasn’t a certain brunette that they were gloating about beating bloody. His heart dropped to his stomach as one of them pulled a familiar galaxy print backpack covered in various nerdy and sarcastic pins and patches from their gym locker. Oh no. 

“What should I do with this Johnny? Toss it in the toilet?” Kesler had the grin of the cat that got the cream. He grabbed the bag and gave it a cursory glance. “I think it could make a great pinata.” Teddy had to do something. He stood up from the bench he was sitting on and grabbed his own bags before making his way towards Kesler and his crew. “What’s up Altman? Do you have a better idea on what to do with the fag’s purse here?” Teddy just gritted his teeth and reached for the bag, surprised when Kesler actually handed it over to him. “I have the perfect plan Kesler. But you’ll just have to see it tomorrow. It’s a surprise.” He would definitely be surprised when he saw Billy with his backpack the next day and hopefully Teddy would be by his side to protect him. “You better not disappoint me Altman.” Teddy gave a wry smile as he left the locker room muttering “I’ll try my best.” 

He made his way to the subway and tried his best to remember the address Tommy had given to him for one of their group projects. A kind elderly woman eyed his abundance of backpacks and offered the spot next to her to him. “Young man, you seem to have a lot of bags there.” Teddy smiled at her. “No thanks ma'am I’m fine.” He made small talk with her for a while until his stop was called. “This is my stop ma’am. It was nice meeting you. Sorry, but I have to go. Be careful of your hip that you were telling me about and I hope that your son will visit with your grandchildren soon.” The woman gave him a warm smile. “It was nice meeting you too young man. Don’t let an old woman like me keep you from your boyfriend, he must be so lucky to have such a strapping and kind young man such as yourself.” Teddy stood dumbfounded before noticing the pride pin on Billy’s backpack that the old woman was pointing to. 

”Don’t worry young man, I won’t judge you. One of my grandsons is gay as well. I hope he finds himself someone as nice as you. It would do him good.” Teddy was speechless for a few moments. “Thank you ma’am!” He shouted as he left the train car seconds before it closed and the train was off again. Teddy stood on the platform for a while contemplating the conversation he had with the kind elderly woman. She had mentioned that she had four grandchildren that her son and his wife had adopted when they were babies. Two sets of twins. One pair of them were his age and the other two boys were eleven. He vaguely wondered if he knew either of the older ones. He then focused back on his task at hand and made his way to the apartment building that he remembers from going there before.


	2. Must fall slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Geez Bill, you look like you were hit by a car several times."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a while since I said there would be a new chapter soon, but this time there is a new chapter! School is very crazy and I have been in a rut trying to perfect this chapter.

Tommy cursed at the sight of the bruises littering his brother’s upper body as he made sure that no bones were bruised or cracked. Billy winced as a light pressure was applied to one of the already bruising splotches of color littering his admittedly pale torso, some of which were the dark purple green of being a few days old. His face was all cleaned up and his split lip was being held together by butterfly bandages. “Geez Bill, you look like you were hit by a car several times.” 

Billy grimaces and rolls his eyes. “It sure as hell feels like it.” Tommy gives him a small smile as he applied peroxide to a small cut on his brother’s cheek that he had missed, Billy wincing at the sting. “You should really stop playing in the middle of the streets. Haven’t your parents taught you how dangerous that is young man?” He mock scolded waggling his finger at Billy, the brunet pouted and looked off into the distance as he crossed his arms. “Aw, there go my plans for the weekend.” Both of the boys look at each other for a couple seconds before bursting into laughter.

After the both of them calmed down Tommy places one last bandage on the cut on Billy’s cheek, packing up the first aid kit afterwards. Billy moves to put his t-shirt back on, careful of his injuries. Tommy looks at him as though he is seeing a spooked animal about to flee instead of his twin brother. Billy notices this and gives him a small smile, and gestures to the living room. “Hey, do you wanna continue watching Flash with me? We haven’t been able to catch the last three episodes and we need to catch up for the season finale coming up soon.” 

Tommy lets out a sigh of relief and runs his hand through his white blond hair, giving his twin a huge grin as he follows him into the living room. “Of course I do nerd. Flash is like the only superhero I care about. God I would love to have super speed like he does. It would be so cool.” Billy punches him playfully in the arm. “You already are hard enough to keep up with as is, it would be a nightmare if you had super speed.” Tommy sticks his toungue out at him as Billy plops himself onto the couch, he moves to the kitchen to get snacks and drinks. 

“You are just jealous of my talents.” Billy rolls his eyes and pulls up Netflix on the tv when Tommy re-enters the room and sets his findings on the coffee table. “You would have to have talent for me to be jealous of to begin with.” Tommy pretends to wipe away tears from his eyes. “Why do you have to be so mean?” Billy tosses a pillow at his head. “I shared a womb with you, I kind of have a right to tease you.” 

Tommy opens his mouth to reply to that when he is interrupted by a knock at the door. Tommy and Billy look at each other with identical confused looks. “Billy, were you expecting any visitors?” Billy shakes his head as he looks in the direction of the door. “I vote you to answer the door Tommy, being the ‘big brother’ and all so you can protect me if it happens to be a serial killer.” Tommy rolls his eyes, making his way to the door anyway. 

“How thoughtful of you.” Now, there was a list of probable people who could possibly be knocking at their door. Ranging from girl scouts peddling their cookies to the little old lady that lived down the hall from them wondering if Aaron and Jacob had stolen her cat again. Theodore Rufus Altman however, was not anywhere on that list. 

Tommy just stared at the other boy for a good fifteen seconds before raising his eyebrow and blocking the entire doorway. “Altman, funny seeing you here. Come to continue where your friends left off? Because that is low.” Teddy squirmed under the shorter boys intense stare, slightly insulted that Tommy would even think that he would ever hurt anyone, let alone Billy. 

“Hell no. Those asshats aren’t my friends. I don’t approve of their ideas of fun. But they think they are my friends so when they were talking about what to do with this,” He held up Billy’s backpack and Tommy’s eyes widened. “I said I had an idea on what to do with it, and those idiots just handed it over. I think that your brother is a sweet guy and he doesn’t deserve this treatment, so I’ve come to return this to it’s rightful owner.” 

When Teddy tried to hand the bag over to a shocked Tommy the boy snapped out of his daze and held up his hands as he stepped to the side as if inviting Teddy in. “I’m pretty sure he would like to meet the noble knight who saved his beloved backpack. If you want, you can hang out, we were about to catch up on Flash.” Teddy gave a shy smile. “If it’s not a bother for both of you, that would be great. I’m not caught up either.” Tommy led the way to the living room, Teddy trailing a few steps behind following Tommy’s signal to wait outside the doorway into the living room as the shorter boy walked in with Billy’s backpack.

“You were gone for a while Tom, I almost thought about calling the cops, but figured if you were kidnapped they would just return you after about fifteen minutes.” Billy said as he looked up from a game he was playing on his phone. Tommy rolled his eyes, keeping the backpack out of his brother’s sight for the time being. “So nice to know that my little bro cares soooooo much about my wellbeing. Any way, look what I found!” Tommy lifted the backpack up for his brother to see, earning a large surprised grin. 

“Where did you find it?” Tommy smirked as he handed the bag over to Billy. “Oh, it was just lying around, but you’ll never guess what I found attached to it.” At this he pulled a slightly bemused Teddy into the room, and took pride at the flustered look on his brother’s face when he saw who was at the door. Teddy waved at him. “Hey, I thought you’d want your backpack so I infiltrated the ranks of the dickbag clan to get it back for you. It was easier than I thought, Kessler just handed it over when I asked.” Billy laughed at his joke about the dickbag clan and Teddy would be lying if he said that he didn’t think it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Tommy sat himself in the armchair next to Billy’s side of the couch motioning for Teddy to sit next to Billy on the couch. “I hope you don’t mind Bills, but I invited Teddy boy here to hang out and watch Flash with us. He needs to catch up as well.” Teddy set his things down beside the couch, sitting next to the adorable boy who suddenly found the remote very much interesting. “Uh, thanks for getting my bag back Teddy.” Teddy scratched the back of his neck nervously. “It was nothing.” Billy shook his head violently. “Nothing? You had to impersonate a monkey in order to infiltrate their ranks. That must have done numbers on your pride.” This earned a laugh from all three boys. 

“I could feel my I.Q. dropping. It was tragic, and painful.” Billy patted Teddy’s shoulder, giving him a mock grim face. “You poor poor bastard.” Billy quipped. “I always wondered what a lobotomy is like, then I remember those poor bastards.” Teddy laughed loudly at Billy’s snark. “Hey, that’s offensive to people who have had lobotomies. They have higher I.Q’s than Kesler and his followers.” Billy was sent into a fit of giggles at this and all Teddy could think of was how he wanted to see this beautiful boy smile like that more often, to hear the music of his laugh more. Man he had it bad.


	3. Not an update

I'm sorry, I don't know how to finish this story as my writing style has changed drastically and I had no Idea how to continue. I do have a new fic out though that definitely will be finished as I finally figured out how to actually plan out and map a chapter fic. It is called "I'll Keep You Safe" if you want to check it out. It is also a Billy and Teddy fic, this time in the canon verse. It's sort of a vignette of sorts of their lives and how they support each other.


End file.
